The Father He Needed
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Silver pays a secret visit to the new Benbow Inn to leave something for Jim and his mother, and to tell the young man something he hadn't told him before. Post movie. :)


**This idea hit me one day as I recalled reading a few stories about Silver running into Jim's birth father and the stories were not only really good (hats off to those amazing authors), but they proved that Silver was a caring person underneath that tough pirate exterior and cared about Jim a lot. Also, guestsurprise's story "Treasure Planet: The Intergalatic Chase" showed that Silver still cared about Jim and didn't want to hurt him. So you guys all inspired me to write this one. :) **

**Treasure Planet belongs to Disney. I own nothing. Also, please be gentle in the reviews. This is my first 'Treasure Planet' story and it will contain some spoilers.**

* * *

**The Father He Needed**

He moved quietly as he peeked through the window of the restaurant, smiling as he saw the happy atmosphere. He could see it was a party and saw the reason a moment later when he spied a banner that said 'Happy Birthday, Sarah!' Jim was there and looked proud in his uniform and Morph was watching over four babies that looked just like Captain Amelia and the doctor. He chuckled.

"Ah, things turned out good for y'all," he said quietly before taking something out of his pocket. It was a bag filled with treasure and he placed it by the door, leaving an envelope with it and he nodded before disappearing into the night.

B.E.N. had just finished taking out the trash when he spotted the bag and the envelope. Curious, he scanned them, his telescopic eyes widening at seeing the envelope was addressed to Jim and the bag was filled with treasure. Grabbing them, he headed back inside. "Jim! Sarah! Come look!" He called out.

"What's up, buddy?" Jim asked before seeing the bag of treasure and the envelope.

"I found these outside," the robot said.

Sarah opened the bag and gasped in surprise at seeing the amount of treasure inside of it. Amelia and Delbert came closer and were surprised.

"Where did this come from?" The feline captain asked.

"I think I know," Jim said as he had been scanning the note he found and he cleared his throat before reading the note aloud.

"_Dear Jim, _

_I was thinking about ye the other day and had heard you were doing well in the Academy. I looked at your scores and I must say, I'm very impressed. Ye really have grown up, boy. _

_I'm still sailing the galaxies as you know, adventure and sailing are in me blood. The treasure in the bag is for you and your mother. Don't worry, it came from a good source. _

_I know we only knew each other from the voyage to Treasure Planet, but I feel that it was more than coincidence that I got hired upon the same ship that you set sail on to find the planet to help out your mother. You were rough around the edges for sure, but you learned well and were a fine cabin boy. If I had me a ship, I'd ask ye to be me first mate in a heartbeat. _

_And now look at you, a young man who is indeed destined for greatness. The stars are shining for you. _

_Please tell the captain and the doctor I say congratulations on the wedding and arrival of their little ones. I have a feeling those little ones will be just like their parents. And don't worry, I've got a good friend watching over ye to make sure no one messes with any of ya. _

_I know I'm still a pirate, but in the short time we worked together, I realized you became like a son to me, Jim. A son that is worth more than the loot of a thousand worlds. _

_I'm proud of you, boy. Keep glowing like a solar flare. _

_Your friend, _

_Long John Silver" _

Sarah had tears in her eyes as she listened and even Amelia and Delbert were smiling. "He might be a pirate, but he has honor," the captain said, which was something coming from her after how Silver had tried to take over the ship to get to the treasure.

The doctor nodded. "When I told Sarah that a few months in space would help Jim build character, I was surprised when I learned he had bonded with the cook and had learned to be a better person," he said with a chuckle.

B.E.N. smiled. "Maybe Silver isn't so bad after all," he said. "He did save Jim back on Treasure Planet when it was coming apart."

Sarah nodded as Jim had told her the story before. "I wonder why he decided to help Jim, though I am grateful he did," she said.

"Well, I did make Jim a cabin boy, so he and Silver had no choice to work together," Amelia said. "But from the sounds of it, Silver saw Jim as the son he never had and wanted to teach him the skills he would need to be a good cabin boy."

"And perhaps be the father figure Jim needed," Delbert said with a nod.

Jim smiled. "That's what he was," he said. "He was like a father to me, better than my own father had been."

Morph smiled at that and nuzzled Jim's shoulder, to which the young man smiled at him. "You miss him, don't you, buddy?" He asked.

The shapeshifter nodded, but smiled all the same, again nuzzling his friend's shoulder, indicating that he was happy to be there with his best friend.

Sarah smiled. "I know I was against it at first, but I'm glad you went on that journey," she said. "And I'm glad Silver took the time to teach you the things you needed to know."

"Me too, Mom," Jim said before looking out the window and smiling. "Thanks, Silver," he said softly.

On a small ship going past another galaxy, Silver smiled. "Aye, you'll always be a son to me, Jim," he said before a message came through on a communicator and he smiled, nodding as he saw it was a client looking to pay him for some services. Gathering up his tools, he began heading for his next job, a smile on his face.

* * *

**I wish Disney had done a sequel for 'Treasure Planet'. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
